


Logically speaking.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: All my (way too many) time travel fics in one spot. [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fix-It, I wrote a weird thing again, M/M, Tarsus IV mentioned, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "Say mother had been," there had been a pause as Spock tried to find the right words to convey his question, "say mother went through unnecessary strife during her adolescent years and somehow you ended up in the past. Do you allow for her to face this to persevere an already faulted timeline or do you save her?"By then, Amanda had made her way to her husband side so she could look into Spock's eyes. The question was odd and admittedly out there but her son's eyes said otherwise. Spock's eyes could be compared to an open book and that book told Amanda that this somehow was serious and her son was torn.(Or the backstory on how Spock sort-of got permission from his father to steal a ship from the Vulcan Science Academy through Amanda Grayson's eyes.)





	Logically speaking.

Looking back on the day Amanda would remember how her son had not a hair out of place when honestly it, the situation that is, was jarring. Amanda and honestly Sarek too wouldn't of blamed Spock if his hair had been out place, if he hadn't entered the kitchen that morning looking perfectly fine. 

(That, Amanda can't help but worry even as she watches her baby boy play with energetic boy who makes Spock more happy than I-Chaya ever did, probably said something about her son's future or would it be past?) 

But he had entered the kitchen perfectly dressed like any other Vulcan child; like it was any other day of the week. Upon immediately entering the kitchen, Spock hadn't greeted her, nor any his siblings, but rather went straight for his father who had been reading on his padd like every morning. 

Spock had stood there silently in front of Sarek until his father addressed him with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Father I require advice in a delicate situation," Spock had said and immediately Amanda had tensed up. 

Her son, sadly, rarely went to them for help with problems even when it came to the bullying he faced in school (that was illogical but most, which is to say everyone but her husband and their children, didn't care for Amanda's opinions even though logically speaking she was in the right) and most times he went to her instead of his father in fear of disappointing the man what he believed further. 

Sarek had glanced up at his son, looking like a cat whose interest was begrudgingly (her husband would never admit it but he liked to wake up on his own time, not rushed and forced upon solving issues first thing in the morning) given but none the less given. 

"Say mother had been," there had been a pause as Spock tried to find the right words to convey his question, "say mother went through unnecessary strife during her adolescent years and somehow you ended up in the past. Do you allow for her to face this to persevere an already faulted timeline or do you save her?"

By then, Amanda had made her way to her husband side so she could look into Spock's eyes. The question was odd and admittedly out there but her son's eyes said otherwise. Spock's eyes could be compared to an open book and that book told Amanda that this somehow was serious and her son was torn. 

Heartbreakingly so and if Amanda's hands had illogically curled into her palm, her nails surely going to leave their mark, then that was just her business. 

There was a moment of silence that felt much longer than just a moment because Amanda's love and therefore protectiveness she felt for Spock had been something Sarek had once compared to a mother sehlat protectiveness to her cubs. 

"If the timeline is already faulted I would logically see no wrong in saving your mother though to do so that would make your mother not be the woman I knew. Perhaps she would not be hugely altered but she would most certain not be the same as she once was. Our past does indeed define who we become."

"Thank you father." 

Sarek, who had already gone back to reading on his padd, looked up at his son once again. "One does not thank logic my son." 

(Later Amanda's husband would regret that or perhaps be just more than just a bit puzzled at how logic had been applied in such a way that Spock stole a ship from the Vulcan Science Academy to runaway to a Fleet colony known as Tarsus IV.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of immediately making bread when my Mom asked me to.


End file.
